inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Shishinki
|name=Shishinki |image name= Xx_Shishinki.jpg |kanji=死神鬼 |romaji=Shishinki |literal meaning=Death God Ghost |literal meaning 2= |viz manga=Shishinki |english tv=Shishinki |birth= |age= |death=Killed by Sesshōmaru's Meidō Zangetsuha |status=Deceased |species=Daiyōkai |gender=Male |height= 186 cm |weight= |eyes=Red |hair=Light violet |skin=Pale |family= |weapons=Staff |techniques=*Meidō Zangetsuha |abilities= |occupation= |team=Shishinki's assistant |affiliation= |anime debut=13 |final act=Yes |manga=489 |movie= |game= |japanese voice=Osamu Sakuta |english voice= |imagecat=Images of Shishinki }} was once one of Tōga's opponents. He was a powerful Daiyōkai. His powerful Meidō Zangetsuha was taken by their father and turned against the demon, ripping half of his head off. Shishinki hides the missing portion of his head behind a mask, concealing the severe damage inflicted by Tōga. Wielding his staff, Shishinki is able to open numerous portals which suck their victims straight to hell itself. It appears that Shishinki's Meidō Zangetsuha is too small to allow him to escape from hell as Sesshōmaru was able to send himself into and out of hell with an incomplete but large Meidō Zangetsuha. History At some point, Shishinki battled Tōga and had his face cut in half, along with his technique being stolen. It was hinted Shishinki was left for dead as Myōga did not expect him to have survived the battle. Personality Shishinki was a very cocky opponent. In his encounter with Sesshōmaru, Shishinki took great pleasure in teasing him about his inability to master the Meidō Zangetsuha and also about the fact, first disclosed by him, that Tenseiga was an incomplete sword - merely a castoff from Tessaiga. The revelation had a great impact on Sesshōmaru. Even Inuyasha and his friends, who joined to watch the fight, agreed that, if true, Shishinki's allegations would suggest great disregard on the part of Sesshōmaru's father towards his elder son. However, Shishinki's cockiness lead him to underestimate Sesshōmaru. The dog demon was able to replicate his father's disfigurement of Shishinki's face with his mere claws and, in resonance with Inuyasha's Tessaiga, he managed to form a gigantic, full-circled Meidō, to Shishinki's disbelief. Ultimately Shishinki was cast into hell by his own technique. Physical description Shishinki appeared as a young adult male with red eyes that had cat-like slits, elven ears, light purple hair, and a pale complexion. His most distinguishing feature was his mask, which covered the missing half of his face after surviving a Meidō Zangetsuha from Tōga. His attire consisted of a black uniform (the style of which implies Chinese origins), hakama, and a large tuft of black fur on his right shoulder. Two black tassels extend from his shoulder pauldrons and drape to the ground behind him. The outfit was completed with a set of red armor plating, arm bands with dark markings decorating it, and a gray sash around his waist. Powers & Abilities * Expert Staff Specialist: Shishinki showed respectable skill in wielding it against Sesshōmaru during close quarter combat and thus was able to fend off the younger dog demon when he got close. * Expert Strategist: Shishinki knew when an advantage in battle presented itself where he repeatedly taunted Sesshōmaru about how Tōga chose to pass Tessaiga to Inuyasha as a sign that he rejects Sesshōmaru to psychologically unhinge his opponent. This had work in that Sesshōmaru became rather reckless in the battle due to his internal turmoil from his father's intentions that nearly led to his and Inuyasha's deaths were it not for the Tenseiga resonating with Tessaiga to complete his Meidō Zangetsuha. * Immense Demonic Power: Shishinki was a very powerful Daiyōkai as he was the first one to use the Meidō Zangetsuha that required extremely high yōki to use or else the demon is consumed by the jaki of hell involved in its usage. He was able to fight against the Great Dog Demon many years ago and later on nearly killed both Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha simultaneously. * Immense Endurance: Shishinki was extremely resilient as he survived having half of his upper head taken away by the stolen Meidō Zangetsuha cast by Tōga many years ago and continued living to this day to exact revenge on his sons. * Enhanced Durability: Shishinki was very durable where he recovered in mere moments of Sesshōmaru stabbing into the missing part of his head that was taken the Meidō Zangetsuha stolen from him by Tōga. *'Enhanced Agility:' Shishinki showed himself to be very fast and agile where he dodged an attack made by Sesshōmaru aiming towards the ground he was standing by doing an acrobatic back flip off the ground. Weapons * Staff: Shishinki wielded an iron staff with a gold ring at the tip and a moon at the pommel; it was with this staff that Shishinki used Meidō Zangetsuha. ** Meidō Zangetsuha: As he was the originator of the Meidō, Shishinki used the technique with extensive flexibility. While Shishinki's were smaller than the ones Sesshōmaru and Tenseiga produced, they were a complete circle and could fire off multiple ones at a time. He could also cancel Sesshōmaru's incomplete Meidō by summoning one of his own and firing it straight at his. Quotes Trivia * Shishinki's name is written with the kanji for "death", "god" and "oni" which is a type of Japanese demon. "Death God" is a fitting name for someone who can send his opponents directly to the netherworld. * His mask is similar to that of in . * In the manga, there was an inconsistency about in which way characters during the plot were aware about Shishinki's official status after what happened to him after his fight against Tōga back than, long time ago. ** In Chapter 490, when Inuyasha's group arrived in the scene as Sesshōmaru and Shishinki were clashing, Myōga explained to the group that this Daiyōkai was an enemy of Inuyasha's and Sesshōmaru's father named "Shishinki" and also added that he was quite surprised to see Shishinki was still alive after all that time since he had dared to put up a fight against the Great Dog General himself. According to this statement, Myōga believed Shishinki to be dead. ** In Chapter 495, after Shishinki was defeated by Sesshōmaru and the latter had learnt about the truth of Tenseiga's creation, he went off to visit Tōtōsai to discuss this matter about the sword with Tenseiga's creator himself. Just by seeing Sesshōmaru's angered expression Tōtōsai figured out that Sesshōmaru apparently learnt about Tenseiga's truth already and that he already expected Sesshōmaru would now come to him. Tōtōsai also added that Sesshōmaru did apparently meet with Shishinki just a short while before he came up to talk to Tōtōsai. by the looks of it. This obviously implied, that Tōtōsai seemed to have been quite aware all the time that Shishinki was still alive, until the masked Daiyōkai was sucked into Tenseiga's Meidō. Media appearances * Chapter 490 * Chapter 491 * Chapter 492 * Chapter 493 * Chapter 495 Anime * Episode 13 (FA) * Episode 14 (FA) * Episode 24 (FA) }} References de:Shishinki ms:Shishinki zh:死神鬼 Category:Daiyōkai Category:Deceased Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Swordsmen